Welcome to the Wicked Wax Museum
Welcome to the Wicked Wax Museum is the twelfth book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was published in 1996. The cover illustration features Sybil Wicked in a museum. In the background, there are statues and head busts that are to the right of the window. Blurb Too Hot to Handle!! Your teacher thinks it'll be good for your class to hang out at the new wax museum in town. Yeah, right! Once you get there your teacher starts blah-blahing about something or other and that’s when you and your friend see the red door. If you decide to check out what's behind door #1, you'll discover the museum owner’s secret for making lifelike sculptures. And it doesn’t look like fun! If you decide to ditch the red door and go the other way you'll end up meeting scary Sybil Wicked — and wish you hadn't. Will you escape this creepy place before you're turned into a human candle? The choice is yours in this scary GOOSEBUMPS adventure that's packed with over 20 super-spooky endings! Plot A history class is taking a trip to the Wicked Wax Museum the day before it opens. You and your friends, Jake and Liz, misbehave while on the bus. Then you are told by Mr. Dunning, the teacher, that you are not allowed inside. Eventually, Jake decides to go inside and soon starts screaming, providing you with the first choice in the book: whether to go in after him or to go find help. If you and Liz go after Jake, you find out the museum's secret of making their exhibits. Unfortunately, you and your friends may end up as the newest editions. If you go for help, the two of you will run into a mysterious man named Axel. He leads you to Sybil Wicked, since he's apparently working for her, and she is looking for a new face to replace her disfigured one, and she might get yours! List of endings There are twenty bad endings and two good endings. Bad endings }} Good endings }} International releases Gallery Welcome to the Wicked Wax Museum - UK Cover.jpg|UK Welcome to the Wicked Wax Museum - Spanish Cover - El museo de cera del terror.jpg|Spanish Welcome to the Wicked Wax Museum - Hebrew Cover - סיוט במוזיאון השעווה.jpg|Hebrew Welcome to the Wicked Wax Museum - Indonesian Cover - Misteri Museum Lilin.jpg|Indonesian GYG 12 Wicked Wax Museum Australian cover.jpg|Australian Advertisement GYG 12 Wicked Wax Museum bookad from OS49 1996 1stpr.jpg|Book advertisement from Vampire Breath. Artwork Welcome to the Wicked Wax Museum - Full Art.jpg|Cover artwork by Mark Nagata. Trivia *In an interview, Mark Nagata stated that this book's cover was one of his favorite covers in the series alongside Night in Werewolf Woods.An interview with illustrator Mark Nagata *The phrase "No bones about it" in one of the endings was used in the previous book, Deep in the Jungle of Doom. *This book's description of Sybil Wicked differs heavily from her depiction on the cover. While this book says she has a tuft of red hair above her forehead, a small blue eye, a larger brown eye, and a patchwork face made in various natural skin colors, the cover depicts her with black hair, blue eyes that are the same size, and purple skin. *The two main storylines of this book do not seem to be within continuity; Jake is serious in Izzy's story but is joking in Sybil's story. Hence, it is difficult to tell if Izzy and Sybil are aware of each other's plans, or if the plans are even occurring simultaneously. *This book involves a maze to decipher a message at one point and at another point you may even get a second chance at completing the book from the beginning. *Although a hidden message exists within the maze, it is never called upon for you to prove you have deciphered it, or even mentioned again. *This is the second book in the series where you are given the chance to leave another character to their fate, but this is the first time where you can be punished for doing so. *A similar scenario from The Deadly Experiments of Dr. Eeek appears in this book. The scenario is that something grabs your right hand and you must be left-handed to escape. References in other Goosebumps Media * Sybil Wicked appears in Download and Die!, the second arc of the ''Goosebumps'' comic series. References Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Mazes Category:Monsters Category:Human villains (topic) Category:Change in Size Category:Transformations Category:Spiders Category:Clones Category:Zombies Category:Books Released In 1996 Category:Museums Category:Covers by Mark Nagata Category:Teachers Category:Villainesses